


suit up (i'll form the head)

by cosmicfeat, nyance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Furries, M/M, first things first: you gotta read it to the end, like 5 people wrote this and we worked very hard on it, trust me fucking trust me, voltronofcolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfeat/pseuds/cosmicfeat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyance/pseuds/nyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate title: suit up (i'll give you head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	suit up (i'll form the head)

**Author's Note:**

> what to heck 
> 
> [click here](https://soundcloud.com/onigirikid/05e) to listen to a wonderful original song made for this fic

Keith knew how to navigate Lance’s apartment in the dark.

He’d visited enough to move through the clutter of boxes that now contained Lance’s belongings. The lingering smell of Lance’s cologne, the musky scent of sandalwood and lime, drifting along the air as if dancing upon the wafts of moonlight that shone perpetuated through the curtains and lit the small area, dim. Chairs and tables tucked away to one side, along with Lance’s clothes. Keith sat down, cross-legged in front of one of the boxes and began to rummage through the belongings that lay, lost and alone, longing for the touch of human skin.

He picked up a small portrait containing a photo of Lance and the team. The memories washing over him as soon as he sees it. Back to the days of carefree adventure, saving the planet, the retreats to the beach, to the mall, all these memories now tucked away deep into the remains of his brain.

He inhaled a soft breath and muttered, “If only…” before he could hear a soft knock at the entrance.

“Keith… we have to go” Allura stood in the doorway, unsure, whether to intrude the space or not.

Keith put the portrait down, slowly, and gave a short sigh. Shaking his heads to disconnect from the webs of the past, he walked past Allura without saying a word. Wanting nothing more to do with the environment that he had been subjected to.

Little did Keith know, that under the portrait. Wrapped carefully in bubblewrap was Lance’s most prized possession… a fursuit.

\-----

**3:38am**

“Keith? Keith! Are you there?!”

“Mmmm… huh?”

“Keith, you have to come over… quick!”

**4:05am**

“I’m on my way”

“He’s not going to make it…”

“No, Shiro, you have to save him, you have to help him. At least, let me get there.”

“I can’t do anything, I don’t know what-“

“Shiro! God dammnit, do it for me, please, I fucking beg you”

“I’m sorry Keith, I’m sorry”

**4:19am**

“Open the fucking gates, Shiro!”

“I’m sorry Keith, I can’t let you in. It’s for the best”

“You’re not helping at all, Shiro! You’re making me come all the way here, just to stand on the outside while he’s slowly dying?!”

“Allura doesn’t want you to interfere with the process, we’re trying our best as we can to get him back on track.”

And somewhere in the distance, through the phone, Keith heard the computerized sound of the heart monitor beep once and die into a monotone ringing…

“Time of death, 4:20am.”

\------

The funeral procession was quick and solemn, just like what Lance would have wanted, he wouldn’t have wanted any of his friends or teammates to brood. The joker he was.

Keith sat down on a bench, looking up to the sky, unsure of his tumultuous emotions. A mix of anger, frustration and sadness rolling through his heart, over and over again like waves crashing against the beachside. 

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_

“I don’t deserve this…” He managed a soft murmur. 

As the wind rolled through his hair, tears threatening to form, Keith recalled the nostalgic moments of his time with Lance. Short but sweet. 

He regretted, if only they’d confess to each other much earlier on, confirmed their feelings for each other way before, then where would they have gone? Where would their relationship be taken to?

If it wasn’t for the invalid feelings, the guilt, the surrealism of it all. Keith would have confirmed his feelings with Lance way before.

He began to miss the non-stop bickering between the two of them, over the smallest things. It’s what kept them alive and running, it’s what kept their relationship beautiful and special. They ran on energy, fast, energetic, alive. No one caught up to Lance’s quick wit as much as Keith did and that’s what made them so perfect together.

Whilst Keith was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Allura coming up to him and sitting by his side on the bench, she had a cardboard box on her lap, masking tape sloppily slathered all over it to protect the contents inside.

Allura carefully rested a palm on Keith’s shoulder, “Keith… I think Lance would have wanted you to have this.” She extended her arms and patted the box onto Keith’s lap.

Keith sat up from his lazy position and looked at her, “What’s this?” 

“I can’t tell you. It’s for you to find out. Lance made me promise. You can’t open it till you get home, alright?” She looked at him, sternly, expression taut.

“Alright, alright” Keith looked down at the box, scowling. Lance was still Lance even in his afterlife. Still playful, still joking and Keith actually missed him for that.

\-------

Keith sat, in his bathroom tub, penknife in his right hand ready to cut open the cardboard box to unleash the last secret that Lance left him.

Slowly, he tore open the box to find the portrait of the team. Chuckling to himself, he left the portrait aside and found the bubble wrapped object. Carefully, prying tape from bubble wrap and bubble wrap from object, he soon found out that it was a purple… suit?

Keith slips into his purple fursuit and all of a sudden the world around him blurred as he transcended across the universe, slipping through time, through space. He felt ecstatic which also gave him a hardON!

“Nyello Keith~~~~~~ x333” 

The familiar voice rings in his head as Keith frantically looks around, hair whipping around his head like willow smith in that bombass song video thing. Keith doesnt know what its called becaus he isnt caught up with the latest memes… he did live in a desert for a year after all

Devoid of keith!piss, ghostnya!Lancedicc pounces on Keith, his dongmonger all up in keiths space

Keit holds ghost!nyance at an arms length as he bends down to talk to lnaces dicc. “Havent you ever heard of personal space buddy??”

Lances dicc is only seen because h’e s a fucken ghost. The rest of his body is up in nirvana like where it should be belong.

Wait isnt nirvana a band… cant believe ghost nyance is in a band. Rocking hard in the afterlife  
No nirvana’s like enlightenment. “Lances dick can enlighten me” -keith 2k16

“Is this considered a glory hole nya?” keith asks.  
“Only through galactic interspace blackholes would that work baby” lance’s dicc sloppily screams

“But baby i thoguht u died. I was supposed to die first ebcase if my pee condition, but then you went and died like a lil btich. What the fuc. Why are you only a ghost dicc. I want asnwers before we fuck”

“Well we both know i deaded right?”  
“Yes im not a dumbass lanc youre literally a ghost and im talkign to you dick”

“Well i found out, because im so awesome, and i joined nirvana (if u dont know who that is get the hell outta here xD) and so god, my main man, my dude, my brother, he gave me a few…… **abliltitties**.”

“U got them titties?” keith started gropign the air where lances chest woudlve been, desperatley serching for the god titties

“Not titties u fucko i got abilititties. Im a punk ass bitch. Im shredded xD” 

“I dont believe u all i see is ur dick show me ur 69pack abs” Keith would know as a he had a medium dicc so he could talk to spirits. 

“No im straight”

“You literally came to me with ur fursuit to have kinky ghost sex lance nothing about this is straight

“Its not gay if im ded bro x3 #NOHOMO”

“I AM TALKIGN TO YOUR DICK DO NOT CALL ME BRO”  
The dick weeps from being yelled out. Keith doesn’t apologize to lance jr.

Lance nyooms softly like a soft gay alien space plant kawaiii prince angle uwu uwu x3

Keith grabs at lance’sGHOSTY NYANCE DICK and shoves it up his mouth. No lubes or nothing cause he that hardcore. **AIRHORN NOISE** OH SHITITTTTT

Uwu - lance croons, and then moans like a mf whore (which he is) 

Slowly pumping up and down, like really pumping it. (Like a milk machine. Like milking lance because its the second session and its lances turn to get milked) repeatedly. Keith nyaaaas and vores his counterpart’s dick. The donger is appeased. 

“I’m botta cum” lance!dicc mumbles in keith’s mouth

The blacknette’s dick is leakign lots of cummies at this point……….. No wait thats just his pee he should really get that checked out

Darkwhite precum oozes like ectoplasm.  
“Ectoplasma? Holy crappo” keith thinks  
“THE MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL” said slong mcclain.  
“TOO MUCH SCIENCE MY DICK IS DEFLATING”

How is keith talking with lance’s dicc in his mouth?” nirvana god wonders  
He’s got a medium dick it can talk to ghost dicc but only the thicc ones. Lance just barely made it.

“Hey nyance!dicc i haven’t nut even one (1) time what’s the deal” said keith o shit wait has he nut already my bad  
“Maybe the nut was the friends you made along the way keith”

Keith sobs as inspirational words are mentioned into his ears, he feels ghost!lance somewhere even tho the dicc is still doing the succ.

“Lance i already nut i took back my continuity error follow the plot. Wait fuck have i nut or not”

“Idk did keith nut… lets ask pervy nirvanaman god @god wyd…” (read the fic before to find out nya ;D )

“I have an idea” nya-ed keith, “We have to use pynuthoras’ theorem i didn’t spend 100 whole dollars on my ebay diploma for this”  
Fck the nuth (nut math)  
“According to pynuthoras’ theorem, the square root of nut^2 + nutnut^2 = n”

“I don’t have time for your nut theories, i need to CUM”

“Why don’t you pee on me and we’d have a flashback to find out”

~~~~~~flashback time~~~~~~~  
Dtooo dtoo dtoooo dto dtooo~ dtoo dtooo dtoo~ dto dtooo dtoo~ dta dta dta~ dtoo~ dta~ nya.  
psssshshshshdwhweEEHWSSSHSHSH yaoi chin sanchez pssshhwhehEEEEHSSHE “we’ll wear the fursuits next time keith” pssspssshshshsshh “you have to make waterfall noises :3c” psssHWEEEWEEEEEE **AIRHORN NOISE** SHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[war flashbacks intensifies]

When will my peen come back from the war.

When will my softcore lemonade come back from the war. Boy x boy don’t like don’t read xD~!

“We hav to increase the nut” said lance’s ghost dicc “Flashback time over”

“Mmkay” meowed keith ears twitching sexily

~~~~~~~flashback time over~~~~~~~~

Project Nut: Initiation Stage. Set to 120% Nutting Power. Proceed with full force.  
NUTUTTUTUUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTTTT

*gently nuts on the emo blacknette while mcr plays in the background*  
(welcoem to the nut parade)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o81xLiipk0I who’s crying cause i am. We’re all crying. The one cry. #allcriesmatter

How lnog has lance’s dicc been in keith mouthhole wtf  
He can take the dark white Rod O’ Salsa

Salsas too spicy im a fake pock you fuck #justiceforfakepocks  
Were all fake bpocks of spicey cloureds  
Brown skin is too spicy for me  
*sienna crisp  
Is keith allowed to vore lances ass or is that too spicky  
[The ass appears out from interdimensional space. Now the dicc is connected to the ass.]  
*keith vores lances ass*  
*lance’s ass: *is vored*

I thought lance was just a dick how is his ass vored  
Lance is one dark white pinkyminkflinkstick20001  
His meat stick is 1/7 ass get ur facts ***heterohomoplatonic brosexual voresthetic***.  
Oh hun…… nothing about me is straight…… (sweats gay)

Goddammit nyall what is keith even doing  
He’s still peeing at least we know that. 

I think keith died tbh…….. Suffocated on lances dic TRU KEITH IS STILL PEEING

WE’RE AT 2K WORDS.  
AYYY WORLD RECORD  
*all i do is win plays*

People are going to read this and at first theyll be amazing but then theyll read the fursuit and expect something similar to the pissfic but this is worse and this is just us shitting on white ppl im crying: TRUTH

Its not a story anymore these are just straight up memes  
NO WE CAN’T STOP THEY HAVNET CUM PROPERLY YET goddamnit

“I’m gonna nut” keith hngggsss as lance cums and both of them cums at the same time.

Keith dies in an explosion of nut. A nutsplosion. Lance’s dick sheds a final milky nut tear becase it can be reunited with keiths sexy pale badonkerdonk in nutvana and was able to pass on from this worl. It nyoomed back to nirvana. The End.

Lance’s dick saw it happen. It was there.  
Now the end?  
Will it ever end cause swag never ends.

How mcuh of tjis are we publishin like where is the end end 

FUCKING END IT HERE PULL THE TRIGGER PIGGLET  
(yess pull it pigglet make me milk) i’m milkshmaing  
Fking sjw u can’t milkshame me  
?


End file.
